I. Technical Field
The present invention generally relates to systems and methods for interfacing with a user of a computer system, and to user interfaces for interfacing a user with a computer system. The invention further relates to computer systems and computer program products arranged to generate a user interface.
II. Background Information
A user interface allows a user to interact with a computer system. The interface controls a display for a user, and typically allows the user to interact with the system. A computer system is known which, when running a computer program, has a user-interface comprising a graphical program interface which is part of the running computer program. Such conventional user interfaces provide display elements, such as palettes, inspector windows, and tabstrips that allow a user to navigate in the computer system.
Conventional display elements, such as palettes and inspector windows suffer from one or more drawbacks. For example, they can only be switched on or off. Also, they cannot be created out of existing material. Further, conventional tabstrips are static elements which do not provide for any interactivity other than showing certain facets of given data.
In view of the foregoing, it is an object of the present invention to address one or more problems encountered with conventional display elements, such as tabstrips. Further, it is an object of the present invention to provide a tabstrip which offers improved interactivity.